gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Back to the Future
LEGO Back to the Future is a 2015 action-adventure LEGO game following the storyline of the ''Back to the Future ''franchise developed by TT Games and published by Universal Studios. The game plays similar to other LEGO titles, having multiple puzzle-solving and adventure sequences. ''LEGO BTTF ''implements an open world map, similar to the of ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, allowing the player to roam around the entirety of Hill Valley in any of the five time-settings; the 1980s, the Old West, the 1950s, 2015 and the alternate 1985. Gameplay Similar to other LEGO games, each unlockable character has a special ability that can be used in both the missions and in the open world. Also similar to other LEGO games is the ability to destroy objects and gain studs for characters and cheats. LEGO BTTF ''has an open world landscape, allowing the player to go through the entirety of Hill Valley, in five different times; 1985, 1985A, the Old West, the 50s, and 2015, each having different characters, missions, and a slightly altered map. Times can be swapped by simply using the Delorean time machine. During the game, the player must strive to avoid creating paradoxes created by messing with the main storyline. Creating a paradox during a mission will reset it completely. Story The story follows mainly the story of the film franchise, starting with Marty as the first unlocked character roaming Hill Valley. He must go to save Emmett Brown, and is teleported back to the 1950s, where the events of the first movie in the franchise takes place. After his adventures in the 50s, Marty or any other characters the player has unlocked, is allowed to roam around Hill Valley either in the 80s or 50s. Next, when the player is ready, Emmett Brown takes Marty to 2015. Note that while in a different time for the first time, the player must complete the storyline missions before returning to the other times. Once Marty is done in the future, the player is able to return to 1985A or the other times. Marty and Emmett then go back to an alternate 1985, where they have to find out what's happend. Please note that 1985A will be tonned down a lot to suite a children's Lego game. Marty and Emmett then goes back to the 50s to find the sports almanac, all while avoiding creating paradoxes (that were mentioned earlier).Old Doc Brown is struck by lightning and travels to the Old West. Emmett Brown now an unplayable character, has to be found by Marty who travels to the Old West. Once the player has completed all of the storyline missions in the Old West, the main story is over and the player is free to roam in any time with all the characters they have unlocked for as long as they want. Sidequests 'Western Union Telegrams Collect all of the scattered Western Union telegrams to unlock the Western Union Man. 'Bio-Fuel' Collect enough bio-fuel to unlock the Flying Delorean. 'Cow Hunt' Find all of the Rancher's cows scattered throughout the timescape to unlock the Rancher and the rideable Cow. 'Fragments of Time' Collect all the scraps of the Time Travelers Handbook and unlock the Pohatchee Indian and the Horse. '''''Wanted Slackers Protect Mr. Strickland from crazy gunmen in 1985A to unlock 1985A Mr. Strickland. Characters *3-D **3-D (Bodyguard) *A. Jones *Babs *Barbwire Salesman *Biff Tannen **Biff Tannen (50s) **Biff Tannen (Rich) *Buck *Buford Tannen *Clara Clayton *Ceegar *Chester the Bartender *Chester "Whitey" Nogura *Dave McFly *Elmer H. Johnson *Emmett "Doc" Brown **Emmett "Doc" Brown (Young) **Emmett "Doc" Brown (Old West) *Foley *George McFly **George McFly (50s) *Goldy Wilson **Goldy Wilson (Mayor) *Griff Tannen *Gunslinger *Hill Valley Policeman **Hill Valley Policeman (50s) **Hill Valley Policeman (Future) **Hill Valley Policeman (Old West) *Hubert *Ito T. Fujitsu *''Jaws 19 ''Blowup *Jennifer Parker **Jennifer Parker (Old Woman) *Jules Brown *Lesley "Spike" O'Malley *Lester *Lewis *Linda McFly *Lorraine McFly **Lorraine McFly (50s) *Lou Caruthers *Libyan *Maggie McFly *Mark Dixon *Marlene McFly *Marshall Strickland *Marty McFly **Marty McFly (Old Man) **Marty McFly (Future) **Marty Mcfly (Old West) *Marty McFly Jr. *Marvin Berry *Match **Match (Bodyguard) *Needles *Otis Peabody *Pohatchee Indian *Principal Strickland **Principal Strickland (Future) *Rafe "Data" Unger *Rancher *Ranger *Reese *Roger Strickland *Schoolkid **Schoolkid (Future) **Schoolkid (50s) *Seamus McFly *Skinhead **Skinhead (Bodyguard) *Steven Spielberg *Stubble *Terry *U.S. Calvary Trooper *Verne Brown *Western Union Man Vehicles *Delorean Time Machine **Delorean Time Machine (Flying) *Marty's Hoverboard *Griff's Hoverboard *James Nogura's Hoverboard *Rafe's Hoverboard *Leslie's Hoverboard *Marty's Truck *Needles' Truck *Biff's Ford Super De Luxe *Ford Probe *Manure Truck *Manure Wagon *Hovercar *Rolls-Royce *1950s Bug *Skateboard *Bike *Locomotive *Horse and Wagon *Horse *Cow Cheats Characters *''Jaws 19 ''Blowup-AA4X1 *Barbwire Salesman-ZO988 *Rancher-4SA0P Vehicles *Locomotive-7BV31 *Hovercar-65EFP *Needles' Truck-JE3W Paradoxes *Dinosaur Paradox-11E4K *Apocalyptic Paradox-CC21A *Zero Gravity Paradox-3CIPQ *Flood Paradox-RE2Z0 Other *2x Studs-S4S3A *Disguises-ZJJIU *Robots-10A9S Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:LEGO Category:TT Games Category:EB Industries Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:3DS games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platformer Category:Platformer Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Adventure Category:3rd Person Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps vita